


this time for sure

by pokemonmaster (bepsisbizarresasuage)



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games), Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, everyone is happy, post-ztd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bepsisbizarresasuage/pseuds/pokemonmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The adrenaline that came with the Decision Game long gone, yet there Junpei stood, remembering one history, one moment in particular. </p><p>It was time to make good on his promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this time for sure

**Author's Note:**

> I, like many others, died during "boy and the ring" scene that after I finished the game, I HAD to do something about it!

They were free. After SHIFTing countless of times, experiencing all sorts of terrible timeline, they have made their way out of the bomb shelter. The adrenaline that came with the Decision Game long gone, yet there Junpei stood, remembering one history, one moment in particular.

It was time to make good on his promise.

“Hey Akane” he called out, bringing her attention to him, “now that we've finally escaped, I think it's a good time to uh, do what I've been wanting to do since the beginning of all this.”

He started with the same words as before. “Remember back in elementary school your dream was to wear a ring? Well, it's been a long time since then...I lost contact with you, but I clung to the hope that I'd find you again. Now that you're here, I don't want to lose this chance. I don't want anymore separations. I never want to let you slip away again. So Akane,”

By this point Junpei had the ring out, and like before, he placed it carefully onto her finger, making sure this time it was on the left hand. No way was he going to repeat his previous mistake on this proposal.

When he looked to see Akane’s reaction, he noticed there were tears gathering in her purple eyes.

“What's the matter? We've already done this once before, yet here you are, crying again” he lightly teased.

“It's just” she paused to wipe away tears “this is real. There's nothing getting in the way...it's almost hard to believe.”

Junpei understood. A couple of days ago he would have found this moment to be impossible. A couple of days ago he wouldn't have expected him and Akane to be standing face to face, officially engaged.

He gently took her hands, the sunlight catching on the ring and making it shine. “Thanks for reserving this spot for me.”

Akane smiled, staring up at her fiance with so much adoration.

“Oh Junpei, it was always going to be reserved for you.”


End file.
